


Find me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha, I know I'm pretty weird, anyway  here's my fluffy video about Will and Hannibal xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me [vid]




End file.
